Where Earth Meets The Sky
by gedatsu-kitteh
Summary: A Collection of Zim and Dib drabbles. Some ZADR, some not, but all are silly and sprinkled with sugar.
1. Its Called Oat Meal

**AN:** ok... so... i'm really bad at humor and fluff. xD i can only write angst... ;; sigh i'm rarely inspired to write fluff SOOOO... i'm putting them ALL in one place. right here. enjoy you little stink muffins! .

**Its Called Oat Meal**

By Gedatsu-Kitteh

Zim poked the dirt child in the tummy and 'Squee-ed'.

"Hee hee. The Dib is squishy like morning poop food." The alien giggled and poked Dib's poor little sore tummy once again.

Dib was sure the little alien had accidentily taken drugs or ingestited _something_ that didn't agree with his brain. Dib sighed and rolled his eyes heavily.

"Its called OAT MEAL."

Zim looked away and flicked his wrist dismissivly. "Ote meel, poop, same spit! They BOTH taste like dirt!"

Dib's eye twitched involuntarily. "I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

Zim crossed his arms and 'Hmmf-ed'. "Zim is just full of knowlege your pitiful _hyu_-man mind couldn't even attempt to fabricate."

Dib sighed and hung his head in defeat. Soon biology class would be over and he would have peace for a period or two. He rubbeed his eye lids groaning. "You're SO annoying..."

Zim chuckled and inspected his nails. "Heh... yes, yes. ZIM is TRUly amazing..."

Dib lifted his head and blinked at him. If anyone confused Dib it was Zim. The little alien was so... odd. Not to mention selective about the amount of reality he accepts. Zim felt Dib's stare and glanced up from his nails, cocking a non-existant eyebrow at the boy.

"Whaaaaat?"

Dib sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"...Nothing"


	2. A Fairy Princess

**AN:** some old stuff i found in my note book... WARNING: ZADF AHEAD!!

**A Fairy Princess**

By Gedatsu-Kitteh

Dib slapped his palm over his mouth- a sad attempt at stiffling histerical laughter.

"...ZIM!" Dib gasped for air between giggles. "What the HECK are you supposed to be?!"

ZIm looked down at his pink sparkly princess shoes he bought from the mall and then behind his shoulders at the wings he stole from that crazy lady at the garage sale.

"A fairy princess." He declared, claws resting proudly at his hips, as if he was the most normal thing since Micheal Jackson and Tickle-Me-Elmo.

Dib couldn't help it. His lungs exploded with laughter. He fell to the floor as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh-! Oh GOD!! It HURTS!"

ZIm narrowed his eyes and stuck out his lower lip, his fists clenched and trembling with anger.

"Whats so amusing Dib-snot?!"

Dib just grinned. The widest scariest grin that would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame. His taut cheeks were rosy and soaked with tears. Dib hadn't laughed that hard since... well, forever.

"You."

Zim opened his mouth but his complaints were muffled by soft Dib lips. Dib Smiled as he pulled away.

"Happy Halloween Zim."

His trench coat snapped against the floor as he turned away to leave a very very confused and quiet Zim behind. And if Dib was lucky he would stay that way the entire day.

Ah... peace.

**AN:** lol. aaaawwww :D the ZADR has infected me once again. not so good at humor n fluff tho... (


	3. The Toes of Poe

The Toes of Poe

By Gedatsu-Kitteh

"Dib that is the most FOWL, DISGUSTING, FILTHY display of disgusting-ness Zim has EVER witnessed in his glorious LIFE."

Dib cocked an eyebrow at the wilting invader.

"Ith justh poe-tay-tozth." His mouth was full of the icky mush; Zim felt his breakfast rising.

Dib took another bite of the albino puke-slop. That was the last straw.

"ZIM DEMANDS THAT YOU CEASE YOUR INGESTION OF THE MASH TOES OF POE THIS INSTANT!"

Zim jabbed a finger in Dib's face, now standing and trembling with nausea. Dib chocked as he attempted to swallow the slop. Zim's eyes grew large and his extended hand fell to his side, fear palpable.

"SEE?! SEE?! You see what has become of you when you do not heed my warning!?" In a panic Zim seized the flailing choking Dib _slapping_ his back, a pitiful attempt at dislodging the slop from Dib's airway. Dib winced with every blow, his face red drenched with pain. Finally Dib's suffering came to an end as the mush, formerly in his throat, was spewed all over the lunch table. He gasped as new air burned within his lungs. Sweet… _precious _air.

"THE DIB LIVES!" Zim shot his fists in the air grinning with glorious triumph.

Dib shot him "the look".

As Zim's victory laughter died away he slid back into the seat beside the human, letting out a sigh and a "Woooo…"

"Yanno Diiib…" He sang, slowly gliding a claw across the boy's chest. "I would say you owe Zim your pathetic human life, hmm?" He smiled coyly, his lids half shut in a sly manner.

Dib gaped at the green boy …who was now dangerously close to him …and leaning on his chest.

"ZIM!" Dib shoved the little alien away so quickly Zim became dizzy with head rush. Before either of them new what was happening Zim clumsily fell straight into the ebony haired boy sending them both on a visit to the floor.

Dammit this was all Zim's fault… it was going to be a long day.

A/N: mehh… sooooo booored. -.-


End file.
